


Secret 비밀

by faded_jenes



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was spontaneous when he tangled his gaze with those warm hazelnut brown orbs he felt a pair of warm lips covering his quivering ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret 비밀

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Secret  
> Pairing: Hunhan  
> Length: One-shot, drabble  
> Genre: fluff, a slice of life, romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Perhaps he was still torn between losing and finding Sehun.  
> Warning: Prompted by Luhan returning to Korea.

 
    
    
        
      

**비밀**

 

 

 

  
_An hour to go._ The only barriers that interfered between the blonde and him were those sixty minutes and three hundred and sixty seconds. Burrowing himself in the sweltering heat of perspiration soaking his neck, Luhan set his feet on the Seoul grounds. A place where he vowed to never roam again. However, this time, he was not a wandering soul.  Instead, he came back with a purpose. 

 

 

He pulled his coat closer and adjusted his cap by tugging it down to tuck his face in underneath the casted shade above his sight. His mask obscured the smile he had reserved to himself. He fumbled out his phone out of habit and immediately regretted his actions. There were dozens of missed calls  from his manager and staff listed on the lock screen but somehow when his eyes raked down the list of notifications, another soft smile curled up his face.  _Quickly grab a taxi before the blizzard hits in, hyung._

 

The message itself ignited fire in Luhan's heart. It added a spring in his steps, a rhythm to his humming and a beat to his heart. He hastily wove his way through the customs and before he realized, he was out, of Incheon Airport, in the snow with each flake pelting down slowly and gingerly on his face. They felt cold but Luhan sensed a rush of warmth in the depths of his stomach. An irony, he shrugged. Without further hesitation, he got onto an oncoming cab.

 

 

It was quite far; the terrace located in a secluded neighborhood made him question himself. Nonetheless, when the taxi pulled over, he got off rather hesitant. " _We bought a new house; Joonmyun hyung and the rest pitched in. And that makes me a spoiled brat."_ He had heard from him before; Luhan loved how the other still bother to keep him updated on tons of matters, be them significant or trivial. And he appreciated it, so much.

 

 

The compound was big and behind the concrete enclosure existed an enormous lake stretching out into wilderness. There was a swimming pool built in in the backyard and he spotted a swing overlooking the whole scenic view.  _"Chanyeol hyung suggested it and Joonmyun hyung thought it would be a good one-to-one session riding it."_ Well, apparently, some things never changed. And Luhan treasured them, a lot.

 

 

  
_I've reached._  He informed typing away on his keyboard. It was freezing outside and he hoped the blonde would hold reins on his whimsical pranks and actually let him inside without any deliberate contemplation. It took a few minutes of desperation and anticipation before a beep reached his sensitive ears.  _Go inside first. Keys under the flower pot on the most left. I'm reaching soon._

 

 

  
_Brat_ , Luhan snorted, the frequency of being spoiled rotten had gotten too much inside the younger's head. He did as instructed, bending down halfway to meet the height of the blooming gardenias and hauling up the pot to unearth a tiny key chained to a braided band. It cost him a few struggled tries and huffs and puffs of frustration before the key slotted in place with a satisfying click. He did not forget to reward himself a pat on the shoulders.

 

 

It was dark on the little en route through the narrow corridor into the house and Luhan had to balance his way through groping into the blackness and stillness. Only when his fingers pressed on the switches than he squealed internally out of relief. He prayed he have not knocked anything down. However, luck had not been really smiling down him. Just when he untied his laces and kicked his shoes near the steps, the power went off.

 

 

The only ray of light was the lamp outside the window and when Luhan caught sight of the impending storm of snow, a wave of concern washed over him. As if on cue, his phone screen lit up.  _Don't worry. I'm close by._  The words fluttered in his heart and Luhan swore he feel butterflies prancing about in his stomach. He was blushing, an act deemed as normal whenever the younger texted him in a gentle saccharine tone which he hardly did. 

 

 

It was not the darkness he was scared of; it was the loneliness in the pitch black that frightened him the most. He did not want to be wrapped in aloofness. He was afraid of breaking down and being engulfed by the suffocating flames of abandonment. He wanted himself to be missed, remembered and yearned for. He wanted to be loved. 

 

 

Just as the wetness began to settle in and pool around the eyes, he found himself stumbling backwards into a pair of strong arms. The broad shoulders encased his narrow petite frame and he buried himself back into the soothing embrace as masculine  arms enveloped his slim waist reining him in. "It's alright,  _love_. I'm here now."

 

 

He broke down choking himself with stifled sobs. How he missed and longed for those assuring and comforting touches could not be written into words, sang as a song or phrased into a speech. And it was spontaneous when those arms whipped him around and his teary gaze locked with the warm hazelnut brown orbs, the other leaned in instinctively and soon a pair of soft rosy lips was covering his own.  And instead of the three magical words, he uttered something else. But he knew, without saying, the other had already conceived the underlying meaning. "I miss you so much,  _Oh Sehun_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
